bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Toa Hewki
A jakie masz BIONICLE --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:28, 22 sty 2009 (UTC) Użytkownik:Amak- Dzięki, że wpisałeś mi się do kumpli! Amak 14:04, 2 lip 2009 (UTC) To coś to podpis Thunderblooda?Amak 14:30, 2 lip 2009 (UTC) Dawno cię nie było!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:25, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Keerakh pisze się przez dwa ePanrahk17 15:25, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Morze tak by na początek go przywidać. Witam na wiki. Malum121 Nawet w porę Malum, on tu jest od stycznia 2009 a ty mu w 2010 wysyłasz pozdrowienia? I jak widać to on tą wikie raczej opucił Vezok999 16:49, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Mam power co nie Malum121 Nie ma mnie od tygodnia i od razu ktoś twierdzi że wikie opuściłem normalnie jestem tu prawie co dziennie tylko mało edytuję.--Toa Hewki 19:58, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, jak masz przez rok 111 edycji to nie dziw się że tak pomylałem Vezok999 20:54, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Wcale się nie dziwie sam napisałem że mało edytuję chodziło mi o to że nie opuściłem wiki.--Toa Hewki 21:01, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Jasne, ale przyznaj że powitanie Maluma było ciutkę za późno xD Vezok999 21:06, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) No powitanie było nieco opóźnione jakoś tak o rok ale ważne że było no nie.--Toa Hewki 21:18, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) No w sumie racja. To ja ci za pół roku wysle xD Vezok999 12:52, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Dobra będę czekał tylko nie zapomnij xD.--Toa Hewki 15:13, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Eeee... gorzej Ci??Wyspa sików??Toa Gówno??Debile??LhikanNuva 18:38, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Nie ja to pisałem kasowałem to co tam było napisane i zaznaczałem że te strony są do usunięcia czytaj historie edycji zanim kogoś o coś oskarżasz.--Toa Hewki 18:48, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorrki ja też tak miałem;)No nic trzeba to usunąć;)Tylko jak?--LhikanNuva 18:51, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Usunąć to morze jedynie admin i inaczej się chyba nie da(ale pewny nie jestem).--Toa Hewki 18:54, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Aaaa... to tam admin się tym zajmię;))--LhikanNuva 19:01, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) nareperuj mi stronę bo coś mi się nieudajęAritika władca Guratti 11:24, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Gotowe.--Toa Hewki 11:30, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) dzięks, coś mi niewychodziło... masz gg?Aritika władca Guratti 11:35, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) No 1543151 i nie ma za co.--Toa Hewki 11:38, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) włącz dostępność bo I'have plan xD dobra pisze łaciną bo nikt nizrozumie: CAVE CANEM xDAritika władca Guratti 11:42, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) napisze coś do ciebie i będziesz miał mój numer, a jak to niewypali to podam numer Na stronie masz napisane że masz wszystkie 3 filmy. Zaktuazlizuj to Vezok999 13:13, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki zapomniałem o tym --Toa Hewki 13:33, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) dzięki hewki że usuwasz głupoty które noob pisze vezokowi999.Panrahk17 12:15, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma za co jak widze że ktoś pisze głupoty to czuje się wręcz zobowiązany to usunąć lub poprawić.Toa Hewki 12:48, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sorka, musiałem usunąć plik z twojego szablonu Vezok999 16:12, kwi 16, 2010 (UTC)